Battling To The Fairy Extremes
Story Jon is talking to Zoey on the computer. Zoey: Right, you all set now. Jon: Yeah, thanks to Nate’s help. I’ll call you after the Gym Battle. Jon ends the call and then goes over to Kyle and Maria. Maria: Are you ready? Jon: Yep. Let’s go! Jon, Kyle and Maria leave the Pokemon Center and go to the Gym. Once inside, they see the Gym Leader. Jon: I am here to face the Gym Leader. The Gym Leader walks forward. Valerie: I’m Valarie, and I’m the Gym Leader. Shall we get started? Jon and Valerie take their places on the battlefield. Maria and Kyle go to the observation area and the referee takes her stand on the battlefield. Referee: The Gym Battle is about to begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon and only the Challenger can make substitutions. Valerie: Then let’s go. Valerie sends out a Sylveon. Jon: A Sylveon, huh? Jon sends out Quagsire. Maria: I didn’t know Jon had a Quagsire. Kyle: We’ll see what Jon brings to the table. Valerie: A Quagsire. Veon, Sylveon? Sylveon: Sylveon! Jon: Wait, you speak Pokemon? Valerie: I only understand Fairy Types. Now, Fairy Wind! Jon: Stone Edge! Sylveon uses Fairy Wind and Quagsire uses Stone Edge. However, Stone Edge surrounds Quagsire like a castle wall, protecting it from Fairy Wind. Valerie: I see. Interesting. Jon: Now, Aqua Tail! Valerie: Dodge! Quagsire uses Aqua Tail towards Sylveon, but Sylveon jumps out of the way. Valerie: Now, Giga Impact! Sylveon hits Quagsire with Giga Impact, but it seems to do little damage. Valerie: What? Jon: Quagsire has great defence. Now, Stone Edge! Quagsire uses Stone Edge and the move hits Sylveon. Jon: Good! Valerie: Now, Fairy Wind! Sylveon uses Fairy Wind. Jon: Now, Amnesia! Quagsire uses Amnesia and increases its special defence a lot. Fairy Wind hits, but little damage is taken. Jon: That’s how we roll. Maria: What did Amnesia do? Kyle: Amnesia is a move which increases the user’s special defence a lot. Maria: I see. So Quagsire is now both physically defensive, as well as specially defensive? Kyle: Right. Valerie: You are a surprising one. Jon: Now, Sludge Bomb! Quagsire fires Sludge Bomb towards Sylveon. Valerie: Disarming Voice! Sylveon uses Disarming Voice and cancels out Sludge Bomb. Jon: Argh. Valerie: I give you credit for training Quagsire well, but you won’t beat Sylveon that easily. Now Draining Kiss! Sylveon heads towards Quagsire and uses Draining Kiss, dealing damage to Quagsire but also healing Sylveon up a bit. Jon: So Sylveon can heal itself. This will be more challenging. Maria: Use, Giga Impact! Jon: Aqua Tail! Sylveon heads towards Quagsire using Giga Impact, while Quagsire uses Aqua Tail and smashes it on to the battlefield and flies up, dodging Giga Impact. Jon: Now, Sludge Bomb! Quagsire, still in the air, fires Sludge Bomb at Sylveon, hitting and causing a lot of damage. Sylveon skids back to Valerie while Quagsire lands in front of Jon. Jon: Good work. Valerie: This is fun. Jon: Stone Edge! Quagsire uses Stone Edge and stones burst out of the ground heading towards Sylveon. Valerie: Use Fairy Wind! Sylveon uses Fairy Wind and stops Stone Edge, but leaves a smoke cloud. Jon: Quagsire, Quag! The smoke clears and Quagsire it in front of Sylveon, and then uses Sludge Bomb, sending Sylveon into the air and crashing into the battlefield in front of Valerie. Valerie: Sylveon! The referee looks at Sylveon. Referee: Sylveon is unable to battle. Valerie returns Sylveon. ''' Valerie: You were great Sylveon. Now, Spritzee go! '''Valerie sends out Spritzee. Jon: Who’s that? Jon gets out his Pokedex and aims it at Spritzee. Jon’s Pokedex: Spritzee, the Perfume Pokemon. In the past, rather than using perfume, royal ladies carried a Spritzee that would waft a fragrance they liked. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: The Perfume Pokemon. Nate told me a lot about Spritzee. Return Quagsire. Jon returns Quagsire. Maria: Why did Jon bring back Quagsire? Kyle: No idea, but there’s a reason. Jon: Time for your first Gym Battle! Go! Jon sends out Phantump. Maria: Phantump?! Kyle: This is strange. Jon: I know your strategy. All we have to do is overcome it and win. Jon clenches his right fist and Phantump nods. Jon: Now, Shadow Ball! Phantump uses Shadow Ball and the move hits Spritzee. Valerie: Strong move. Trick Room. Jon: There we go. Spritzee uses Trick Room and a box covers the battlefield. Maria: What does Trick Room do? Kyle: Pokemon who are slower than the opponent move first. The slower the Pokemon, the faster Trick Room makes them. And vice versa. Jon: I knew you’d use Trick Room. Valerie: Huh? Jon: Spritzee is a slow Pokemon, so you use Trick Room to throw off opponents. Valerie: I see. Jon: Now, Reflect! Phantump uses Reflect and increases its defence. Valerie: Gyro Ball! Spritzee uses Gyro Ball but the move does little damage to Phantump. Jon: Gyro Ball, a move which does move damage if the user is slower than the opponent. However, Gyro Ball isn’t affected by Trick Room. Now, Grass Knot! Phantump uses Grass Knot and the move grabs hold of Spritzee. Valerie: Gyro Ball! Spritzee uses Gyro Ball and breaks out. Valerie: Now, Moonblast! Jon: Shadow Ball! Spritzee uses Moonblast first but Phantump uses Shadow Ball a second later. The moves collide and cancel out. Valerie: Phantump is a bit slow then. Jon: Which makes Trick Room have the same effect for Phantump as it does for Spritzee. Valerie: Then, Dazzling Gleam! Jon: Shadow Ball! The two moves collide but a smoke cloud appears. Valerie: Gyro Ball! Spritzee bursts through the smoke cloud and hits Phantump using Gyro Ball. Phantump hits the wall of Trick Room and then the wall wavers for a bit. Jon: Huh? I’ve got it! Valerie: Dazzling Gleam! Spritzee uses Dazzling Gleam but Phantump dodges. Jon: Full power! Shadow Ball! Phantump uses Shadow Ball but the move misses Spritzee. Maria: Did Jon wish to miss? Valerie: A miss shot? Jon: You may want to look. Shadow Ball is connecting to the wall of Trick Room in front of Valerie. The wall is wavering and then shatters, destroying Trick Room. Kyle: No way! Jon: Horn Leech! Phantump moves towards Spritzee. Valeria: Gyro Ball! The two moves collide and they seem to be at a stand-off for a bit, but move back to their trainers. Jon: Now, Shadow Ball! Phantump uses Shadow Ball and the move hits Spritzee. Jon: Now, Horn Leech! Phantump races towards Spritzee and the move lands, causing damage to Spritzee and heals some stamina to Phantump. Valerie: Use Moonblast! Jon: Shadow Ball! The two moves collide, cancelling each other out. Jon: Grass Knot! Grass Knot grabs hold of Spritzee. Valerie: Gyro Ball! Jon: Not again! Shadow Ball! Spritzee is about to use Gyro Ball, but Phantump uses Shadow Ball and the move hits Spritzee and Spritzee smashes into the battlefield. Referee: Spritzee is unable to battle, Phantump wins. And with a 2-0 victory, Jon is the winner. Jon: Great work Phantump. Phantump smiles. Valerie returns Spritzee. Valerie: You were great Spritzee. Maria and Kyle join Jon and Phantump on the battlefield. Kyle: Great victory Jon. Jon: Thanks. Maria: The way you got rid of Trick Room, that was amazing. Jon: It was nothing. It was when Phantump hit the Trick Room wall that I thought about using Shadow Ball. Valerie walks up to them with the referee. The Referee gives Valerie the gym badge. Valerie then gives Jon the Fairy Badge. Valerie: This is proof of your victory here. Jon: Thanks Valerie! Valerie: Do you know what Gym you are challenging next? Jon: No. Valerie: Anistar City is a good Gym. And very challenging. Jon: Sweet. Kyle: Then that’s our next stop. Later on, Jon, Kyle, Maria, and all their Pokemon are in the Pokemon Center having dinner. Maria: Watching you fight gave me a few ideas for my next performance. Jon: Glad to hear it. Kyle: Let’s get rested and then leave in the morning. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon fought Valerie, and thanks to Nate, had a good strategy to beat her and won his 6th Kalos Gym Badge. Now, our heroes are getting ready to head to Anistar City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Valerie Pokemon Jon * Quagsire * Phantump Valerie * Sylveon * Spritzee